


Я доктор, а не...

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бурная фантазия энсина Чехова может стать причиной медосмотра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я доктор, а не...

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует намек на слэш, но он настолько микроскопический, что проставлять его в шапке бессмысленно:)

— Я доктор, а не ботаник! — возмущался МакКой, в очередной раз вытаскивая из спины, зазевавшегося на миссии «краснорубашечника», огромные алые шипы местного растения. За минуту до происшествия Сулу успел прочитать Боунсу целую лекцию об «агрессоре», даже не скрывая ноток восхищения.  
  
Чехов посмотрел на доктора и представил того в вельветовом костюме с галстуком-бабочкой какого-нибудь вычурного цвета (подобный был у Чехова: зеленый раритет от бабушки и, если бы не форма Академии, пришлось бы ему в нем щеголять). На носу доктора, в воображении Павла, материализовались очки в крупной оправе, а в руках, в знаменитых руках Леонарда, возникли книги по ботанике. Хотя нет, Чехов не был  уверен, какое значение слова "ботаник" ему нравится больше и, к сожалению, в его воображении стоило МакКою открыть рот, как фантазия рассеивалась — вряд ли ботаники умеют так ругаться.  
  
Сулу настороженно посмотрел на замечтавшегося Чехова и продолжил наблюдать за действиями доктора по спасению «краснорубашечника».  
  
***  
— Я доктор, а не рыцарь! — МакКой явно был не в восторге от того, куда его общими усилиями затащил десант. Цивилизация, недавно достигшая уровня средневековья, приняла Спока за колдуна и собиралась  сжечь его на костре. Десанту удалось отбиться от преследования, и теперь все были вынуждены слушать проповедь доктора на тему целесообразности вулканца в составе десанта. Впрочем, Чехов перестал слушать Боунса уже через минуту, представляя, как МакКой в доспехах, на вороном коне несется по полю брани, снося головы... ну, скажем, полякам. Почему Чехов выбрал поляков, он сам не знал, возможно, в нем говорили его корни, но после этого неосознанного выбора, МакКой в его фантазии «переоделся» в древнерусскую кольчугу и стал похож на богатыря. Разве что бороды у него не было.  
  
Мистер Спок внимательно наблюдал за энсином две целых пять десятых минуты, а потом переключился на попытки связаться с «Энтерпрайз».  
  
***  
— Я доктор, а не сказочник! — очередной возглас Боунса застал Чехова в тот момент, когда он на правах самого юного члена экипажа развлекал дюжину детишек, случайных пассажиров «Энтерпрайз». Руки с капитанскими нашивками на рукавах просто втолкнули МакКоя в конференц-зал, где находились дети и на мгновение его взгляд и взгляд Чехова столкнулись  —  Боунс недвусмысленно дал Паше знать, что «все, что произошло в конференц-зале, останется в конференц-зале». Впрочем, ничто не помешало Чехову наблюдать, как одна из его фантазий претворяется в жизнь — Леонард действительно попытался развлечь детей рассказами. Из всех «детишек» в зале веселее всего было Чехову, в фантазиях которого МакКой был одет в длинную синюю шубу, обладал густой белоснежной бородой и отзывался на «ded moroz». Как воображение энсина перескочило со сказочника к персонажу зимних сказок, было неясно.  
  
МакКой настороженно покосился на Чехова, но продолжил рассказывать «весьма забавный случай, произошедший с ним в детстве».  
  
***  
— Я доктор, а не стремянка! — в очередной раз выбираться из глубокой ямы десанту пришлось своими силами — луч транспортатора не мог проникнуть через атмосферу планеты. До шаттла нужно было еще добраться, а глубокие ямы этому не способствовали. Да и как назло Спока в десанте не было — он предусмотрительно заслонил собой капитана на предыдущей миссии и еще не оправился от ранения.  
  
Чехов посмотрел на доктора, помогающего капитану Кирку вылезти из ямы, предложив собственную спину в качестве опоры. К сожалению, Чехов был слишком юн и его решили поднимать последним — какой «логикой» руководствовался капитан,  одному галактическому богу было известно.  
  
Представлять Боунса в роли стремянки было сложно, да и к тому же к ней, к стремянке, все время липла борода деда Мороза, кольчуга богатыря и галстук-бабочка ботаника. Получалась очень высокотехнологичная  стремянка, которая к тому же умела материться так, что Скотти, пытавшегося выжать все соки из цепей траспортатора и заставить его работать, наверняка замучила икота.  
  
Капитан Кирк запросил у уже вытащенного из ямы научника данные о содержании токсинов в атмосфере планеты, глядя на то, как Чехов улыбается. Когда же пришла очередь энсина забираться на спину доктора и вылезать из ямы, он так переволновался, что вместо того, чтобы схватиться за руку капитана, что должна была тащить его вверх, упал вниз, уронив доктора и уронив  себя на Боунса.  
  
Стремянка-Боунс выдал трехэтажный мат  и Чехов подумал, что на Руси такой богатый словарный запас обязательно оценили бы. А поляки точно сбежали бы восвояси.  
   
Когда же его и доктора все-таки вытащили из ямы, Чехову было выдано предписание явиться на медосмотр, как только они поднимутся на борт.  
  
***  
— Я доктор, а не гадалка!  
  
Ответить на вопрос, почему последние несколько месяцев Чехов витает в облаках и его постоянно видят улыбающимся (особенно в десантах), Паша не смог, а МакКой, к счастью, не обладающий экстрасенсорными способностями, не мог добиться от энсина ответа.  Ну не говорить же доктору, что Паша все это время мысленно визуализировал восклицания Леонарда на тему его профессии. Тем более, в данный момент энсин представил доктора  в цыганском платье с колодой карт таро в руках и обязательным предложением "позолотить ручку". МакКой, скептически наблюдая за тем, как табло медицинского трикодера фиксирует изменения в состоянии Павла, довольно ухмыльнулся и задал самый нескромный вопрос, который он когда-либо задавал Чехову:  
— В кого влюбились, Чехов?  
  
Чехов сделал круглые глаза, удивленно ими похлопал, а потом резко покраснел. «А доктор уверен, что он не гадалка?» — подумал Паша, и когда понял, что за мысль пришла к нему в голову, покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
— Эм... — выдавил из себя энсин.  
— Ладно, не хочешь — не говори, — Боунс похлопал парнишку по плечу и добавил: — Только в облаках надо меньше витать, а то Кирк рано или поздно сделает тебе выговор. Спок вот уже пару раз жаловался на то, что «производительность энсина Чехова упала на девять процентов за последние три месяца, доктор, примите меры».  
  
Боунс так убедительно спародировал манеру Спока говорить, что Чехов невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Доктор, у вас так замечательно получилось, вы не думали поучаствовать в корабельном театральном кружке? — выдал Паша и тут же резко замолчал, будто осознав, что не стоило говорить подобное доктору МакКою.  
— Слушайте, я доктор, а не... — Боунс не договорил, махнув рукой на энсина. — Идите, Чехов, и постарайтесь держать свои мечты под контролем.  
  
«Легко сказать» — подумал Павел.  
  
Впрочем, в ближайшие несколько дней Чехову будет не до фантазий — нужно будет понять действительно ли он влюбился в ворчливого доктора или ему это тоже привиделось?


End file.
